The Expansion Of The Afton Family
by Shade552
Summary: His goal was to permanently get rid of them, to make sure they stopped bothering him. However, things didn't go quite as planned for Springtrap, instead of getting rid of them, he turned them into children, now comes the real question. Make up for past crimes by giving them a new life or continue his killing spree? Only he knows the answer...
1. Solution

**Author's note: Well, I think I know what's on your mind right now. Well,_ this sure came out of the blue!_ But I have an explanation, this series is going to be like a simple break for me, just some light-hearted fluff! But there are going to be a lot of darker moments along the way, so be prepared!**

Solution

Springtrap worked tirelessly on the machine, hammering his heart out on every single detail. Screwing some parts shut and configuring chips and wires in their correct places. But why was he working so hard to make something? As a human, he took the art of inventing very seriously but at least he knew when to stop. But now, he was inventing as if his very future depended on it, but why?

Ghosts, that's why. Ever since escaping from that doomed horror attraction, his victims never left him. They followed him, tortured him. The child that haunted Freddy, Gabriel, was always preferred verbal torment. Always aiming for emotional blows, he enjoyed watching him suffer confronting the past.

Next was Susie, the ghost who haunted Chica, who preferred to ice her words with venom. She always aimed her blows at his family, saying things like,_ "Oh, you killed your own daughter? Wowie! What a shock! Here I thought you only hated other family's' but nope, you hated EVERYONE, even those who loved you!"_ And just like actual snake venom, those words stung quite a bit.

Then there's Jeremy, the kid who haunted bonnie. Oh sure, he got his emotional blows in as well, but decided that it wasn't enough, and needed to get physical, he either teamed up with the kid that haunted Foxy, Fritz, who only used physical torment on him, or had the other ghosts pin him down in exchange for getting a show.

Next on this horrific line, was Cassidy, the one who haunted Golden Freddy. She was one of the Two who still had access to her animatronic body, and combine that with her supernatural capabilities, like teleportation, floating or turning into a giant floating head. (How the heck does she even do that!?) So she could easily do physical damage, but instead, she does something else. Whenever he sleeps, she takes control of his dreams and tortures him in whatever way she wants, while the others cheered o from the sidelines.

Then, there's Charlotte, or Charlie the one haunting the Puppet, she still has it's body, but she uses it to protect others from him. She was a rather unique case, yes she hated him just like the others, but never really took part in the torment. But when she did, her blows hurt the most. Why? Because she knew him and his family personally, and she could use that against him.

And Springtrap was sick of it! Sick of this daily torment that they forced him to endure every single day! So he decided to find a way to stop it. He secretly found a way to build devices that could locate the ghosts' presence and analyze their souls. He had a couple of close encounters with some of them, mainly Charlie. But he was able to keep it all a secret, now the device was ready. A small blue ray gun, that could force them to move on and find peace in other ways.

He let out a deep breath as he finished his creation, and at just the right time too. He glanced at one of the monitors in his office, Six different dots coming towards him, he grinned. _'So the gangs coming to see me? Well, who am I to disappoint!?'_ with that he left to confront them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassidy and her other friends were coming to where Springtrap was, Susie and Gabe were trying to figure out how to verbally torment him while Jeremy and Fritz were looking forward to beating the living daylights out him, after they knock him out she'll host the grand finale, and maybe Charlie will drop in her regards as well, who knows?

Her train of thought was interrupted when she and the others hear mechanical footsteps coming towards them. "What's this? Has he finally grown a spine?" Fritz asked, looking like he wanted to strangle him. "We can't be sure, maybe he's out for a walk?" Charlie suggested and the others nodded in agreement. Springtrap came around the corner and grinned when he found them. Immediately Charlie felt alarm bells ringing in her head. That grin, it was the same grin he head when he was planning something.

"What are you smiling about? Happy to get what you deserve?" Susie hissed, but there was an undertone of understandable confusion in her voice. Charlie looked down and her eyes went wide. He was holding something, it looked like a gun. "What is THAT!?" She pointed at his weapon as he lifted it for them to see. Gasps of horror and shock filled the room.

"It's probably his new murder weapon!" Fritz snarled and the others nodded in agreement, glaring at Springtrap who chuckled. What was so funny?

"Fritz, you're wrong with analysis there my friend." He stated with another chuckle, looks of confusion had pointed at his way.

"This little gift of mine is for you all," He started pointing at the gun, "I've managed to build something that'll force you to move on." The ghosts who were always smug and confident around the bunny, for the first time, showed horror in their facial expressions.

"You're joking right?" Jeremy asked, but Charlie beat Springtrap to it.

"No, he isn't, I read his mind." She said, fear evident in her voice. They all froze as fear came rushing into their heads, the same fear they felt when Springtrap killed them all once, the same fear they felt when he dismantled the four original Animatronics.

"That's not happening!" Cassidy shouted at him, the other ghosts whipped around to look at her in shock, "That's not happening until YOU finally get WHAT YOU DESERVE!" She roared out.

"What's the problem, Cassidy?" He asked, "Isn't this want you wanted, you're finally free! You all should be thanking me!" The gun started to power up its blast, The Puppet and Golden Freddy stood in front of the terrified ghosts, hoping to shield them. They glared at him in defiance.

"Adios, amigos!" And with that, he fired.


	2. A Chance?

A Chance?

The blast of blue energy raced towards them and hit them in less than a second. They were all enveloped in bright blue light. Springtrap looked away from the blinding light, waiting until it subsided. When it did he looked at where they were standing and his jaw dropped.

Instead of seeing the lifeless bodies' of the Puppet and Golden Freddy, like he expected he would. He instead saw six small animatronics on the floor, out cold. He looked at them, and back at his ray gun several times, not computing what he saw. What shocked him the most out of everything is, that _they physically looked young_.

The five main animatronics still had the same look as they had before. But through some miracle, they looked like sleeping, little kids! He glanced at the Puppet and took two steps back in shock. Instead of seeing a small version of the Marionette, he saw something out of his wildest imagination.

She still had the Puppet's features, black and white stripes, Purple tears and no feet. But what he did not expect in the _slightest_. Was the fact that she now had jet black hair, and was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with the Marionette's design and some pants that also had the same design. What made this _even weirder _was that she still was animatronic. Her face was to smooth to be human, and her limbs looked really soft, just like the Puppet's. Her dress was connected to her body like it's apart of the animatronics suit. How any of this was possible, was beyond him.

He was panicking now. That ray gun was supposed to force them to move on, not turn them into little kids! Now, what was he supposed to do!? He sighed. _'Maybe I can finish the job,'_ he thought. He turned away to go find an axe or a crowbar.

He enjoyed being able to make the turns without much difficulty, something he wasn't able to do back in the horror attraction, due to his human corpse being stuck in the suit. However, the fire was able to destroy the corpse, without damaging his suit in a significant way which amazed him. It also got rid of the smell, burning it off. Which made it easier to not raise suspicion.

He eventually found a crowbar and came back to the sleeping group, mentally preparing himself for doing this crime again, He grinned, boy did he miss this!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stirred awake, by some odd noise she had no idea about. She slowly opens her eyes to see a tall, broken mechanical rabbit coming towards her, with some odd thing in his hand. Who was he? She didn't know. In fact, where was she? She didn't know. She didn't know who she was, or what her name was, or who her parents were, or where was home? She didn't know anything.

But she had questions, and she hoped this rabbit could answer them. She asked her first and most important question.

"Are you my Daddy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Springtrap was struck dumb by her question, by being called 'Daddy' again. It reminded him of better times, when his wife was still alive and he didn't go crazy trying to save her. When he still had kids.

He didn't even realize how much he wanted to be called 'Daddy' again. But the second the Puppet asked her the question, he felt himself feel…. Happy? Proud? Satisfied? He didn't know, he didn't know what he was feeling, but it was similar to how he felt when he first saw his kids as babies.

He then realized something, he wanted to be a father again. He wanted to take care of his kids again. He looked at the Puppet and she looked back at him. Tilting her head curiously, "A-are you alright mister?" She asked.

More memory's hit him, the concern in Elizabeth's voice when he fell sick, the nervousness she displayed when she first met Charlotte. Her innocent curiosity. He looked at the Puppet then looked past her, looking at the other kids. Then he turned his attention back to the crowbar. With only one thought echoing in his head. '_Can I do this?'_ but he already had an answer.

'_No.'_ With that he threw away the crowbar. The Puppet jumped at the noise. He walked in front of her and knelt down, she backed away, afraid. "It's okay, you don't need to be scared of me." He cooed, in a soft and gentle voice. She tried to stand up, but because she had two spikes instead of feet she ended up falling down. Springtrap chuckled at her attempts to stand.

"A-are you my Daddy?" She asked again, He then realized something he was to caught up in his emotions to realize. She had lost her memory.

"No," He replied gently, "I'm not your Daddy." Her face fell as a look of disappointment crossed her face.

"T-then, where is Daddy?" She asked, a look of panic, guilt, and regret crossed his face. What should he tell her? Her father committed suicide because of her death?

"I don't know where your Dad is, and I don't think we'll ever see him again." He stated in a soft tone. Upon hearing that, the Puppet started to tear up. Seeing this, he knew there was only one solution.

"But you can think of me as your Dad if you want to." He stated in his soft tone, that he used to comfort his kids. Puppet, looked at him with an overjoyed expression. "R-really!?" She stammered out.

"Of course," he said as he spread his arms out, with an overjoyed squeal she dived into his arms knocking him down with a hug, Springtrap hugged back, tears pouring from his eyes. He'd forgotten how this felt, being able to feel the love of his kids.

He lifted himself and her up."Weeeeeeee!" Puppet squealed out as she was lifted up. Both father and daughter chuckled. From that moment on, Springtrap knew that they'd be one big happy family.

** Author's note: Well isn't the Puppet just adorable! Also, something I forgot to mention, was the location in which this takes place. Currently, it's 1993 location. So with that out of the way, I have a question! Remember the title of this story? Expansion of the Afton family? Well, I'm giving you guys the decision to decide which Afton family member makes an appearance first!**

**Big Sis Baby- Scrap Baby**

**Big Bro Mike- Micheal Afton**

**Now, you probably wonder. Where's the crying child from FNAF 4. Well, don't you worry, I have MAJOR plans for him. As for this vote, the only thing it's affecting is what order the Character appears in, so they'll both make an appearance eventually. Welp, that's all I gotta say! See you next time!**


	3. Reflection

Reflection

Springtrap sighed as he slumped down in the manager's office, Just what was he thinking! He essentially adopted a child! One of the ones that tortured him! He should just lure her to the back and kill her again!

Then, his head played the audio clips of Mary (the name he had given her because seriously, who names their kid Puppet or Marionette?!) Again, and once again the feeling of happiness of being called a father came to him. It warmed his soul, feeling Mary's love. The happiness in her eyes, after he said that he could be her father. It made him feel so happy. It made him feel like who he was before everything went astray, before…..the incident.

He could remember him trying to reassure himself that, he'd stop before he'd kill to many people. That it would all be worth it. But he was to slow to come to a decision, and Grace ended up paying for it. He was at an emotional low, trying to figure out what to do.

He sighed, he remembered it too well. Him crying on her death bed, begging her not leave them. He remembered discovering remnant, experimenting on himself. Trying to make sure nobody else in his family ever died again.

But then, the _bite_ happened. He had modified Freadbear, to try to kill a child once they were alone in a room, or capture them. However, Eric ended up being his first victim. He was consumed by grief and the only person that ever understood him, his ideals and his goals ended up paying for it.

He blamed Henry, for not noticing Freadbear's overpowered jaws. So he took advantage of Charlotte being bullied and locked out, he offered her a path inside and when her back was turned, he struck.

He had to admit, it would be nice to have a family again. To take care of kids, to keep them happy and make them smile. He smiled at the thought.

He looked down at the crowbar he picked up from a spare storage closet and sighed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't let this one slide, could he?

'_Aren't I selfish?'_ he asked himself, So he guessed the plan was to take care of all of them, once they wake up. Be their father.

He smiled.

"_What if they remember?"_ His conscious spoke.

And instantly the smile was whipped off his face. He didn't want to lose this opportunity, the chance to be a father again. The thought was like fire in a forest. The forest of his mind, where he came up with scenarios of being a father, and the fire was the thought, burning the forest to the ground.

He sighed and looked at his ray gun, the thing supposed to grant him freedom. '_Just what have you gotten me into?'_ he thought rhetorically.

He sighed. He could be their father, but he hoped that thought would never come true. He didn't want to lose this, this gift.

"DADDY! THEIR AWAKE!" Mary's voice cut through his dense thoughts like butter. He smiled to himself. The excitement of meeting his new kids pulsed through him, erasing the thought from his mind for now.

He gathered his energy and teleported into a hallway.

**Author's note: Well, welcome to Chapter 2.5! Now there's A LOT I want to talk about here. So number one is, yes Springtrap does have supernatural abilities, but unlike Marionette and Golden Freddy, his isn't as advanced, because he didn't practice. And number two I'd like to announce that one of my fics, 'A test for what's to come' is being rewritten and I MIGHT have a new fic coming up. But anyway, have a nice day!**


	4. Meeting Daddy!

Meeting Daddy!

Mary sat on the floor playing with the two plushies she had, a yellow bear and rabbit. The current plot she was aiming for was, having an argument break out between the two, then one of them would apologize and so would the other.

Daddy had given her the name, Mary. She really liked it. He also gave her toys to play with, the bear was named Mr. Snuggles while the rabbit was Mr. Cuddles. He told her that she could play here, but she also needed to keep an eye on her siblings.

She asked him what the term, 'siblings' meant. He told her that it was her family, her brothers, and sisters. They would be her best friends! She couldn't wait to meet them! Daddy did warn her that fights may often break out, due to siblings always fighting with each other for some odd reason, but he told her not to worry about it, for it was normal.

"I think you're right, we both acted like really bad there!" She voiced for Mr. Snuggles, she was about to voice a reply form the rabbit, when a voice interrupted her. "W-who are you?"

She jerked around to see that her siblings were awake, all of them looked around confused by their surroundings. She couldn't hold in her excitement!

"DADDY! THEIR AWAKE!" She shouted down the corridor, she instantly heard mechanical footsteps coming her way. The others started looking around excited.

"Daddy!? Where's Daddy!?" The yellow bear asked excitedly.

"He's coming." Mary cheerfully responded, the others were about to question, but just then Springtrap barged into the room as if his life depended on his presence in the room. He looked at the kids and gave a bright and overjoyed smile.

The other kids backed away, afraid of this newcomer might be. Mary, however, was beaming, excited to introduce her siblings to Daddy! "This is our Daddy!" She proclaimed proudly. The looks of fright changed into happiness, they may not remember anything about themselves, but they all knew the words that they call their parents!

They all tackle hugged him to the ground and he hugged back, slowly pulling himself on his feet and them of the ground and hugged them close. Mary felt extremely happy about seeing her siblings and her father so happy.

He eventually put them all down and knelt down to their height, "Alright, who's excited to get a name!?" He asked choruses of me's were left in the wake of this question. "Okay, okay, settle down now!" He chuckled, he pointed at the brown bear, "This is Freddy," he the pointed towards the blue bunny, "this is Bonnie," he gestured towards the yellow chicken, "this is Chica," he the pointed towards the red fox "this is Foxy," then he turned his attention to the yellow bear, "and lastly, Goldie." the gang seemed pretty happy with their names. Then he gestured Mary to come to them, and she quickly crawled over, "And this is your sister Mary!" She felt shy under their collective gazes and being the center of attention, but still waved a hello. "So, with that out of the way let's get to know each other!" Springtrap proclaimed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the following hours, the gang got to know each other through questions Daddy asked. The questions were meant to reveal info about their personalities. She was looking carefully and had a lot of solid info on their personalities. Freddy was laid, back and relaxed. Preferring to just laze around then be active. He was also pretty good at seeing emotions, something she noticed after he told the group to calm down, whenever they focus questions on her. She doesn't know the answers to most of them so she's prone to panic and getting nervous, something Freddy is excellent at seeing.

Bonnie is smart and caring, always apologizing if he overloaded anyone with questions. He also is pretty good at calming Chica down.

Speaking of Chica, She is what Daddy calls, _'the definition of hyperactive and cheerful.'_ She was the one mostly firing away from the questions and was easily excitable and distracted.

Then there's Foxy, the first thing she noted about him was his odd way of speaking, saying things like Yarr, Lad or Lass. Daddy brushed it off with it being a way of speaking that people are born with, but he did seem a little distracted when he said it, wonder why?

Then there's Goldie, Shy, timid and nervous. She prefers to stay silent, not talking unless asked too.

"So," Daddy said, wrapping up our little chat. "Who wants to play a game!?" He asked, his response was an earthquake of yes.

"But what kind of game are we playing!?" She Chica asked/shouted, in excitement. Springtrap grinned,

"Well let me tell you!"

**Author's note: The game their playing is hunting innocent Night Guards then brutally stuffing them into suits! Just kidding, it'll be revealed next chapter!**** So till then, bye! **


	5. Hide and Seek!

Hide and Seek!

Mary scurried along the hallways, determined to find a hiding place before Daddy finished counting. She was beginning to realize that ignoring Daddy's warning about the game being harder without feet, was a pretty bad idea. She had to crawl and use the walls to support her self, she'd already fallen on her face so many times.

She tried running to one of the party rooms in the pizzeria, only to end up losing balance and banging her head against a wall. She held her head as a bit of pain seared through it, she tried to get up but the pain suddenly increased and she fell back down silencing a yelp from her self.

She hated not having any feet, I mean how could she play hide and seek, or tag with her sibling or Daddy, when she couldn't even walk! So far in the game of hide and seek which they were playing, Springtrap was counting and everybody else already had a hiding spot, except her.

'_Why can I not walk!?'_ She asked her self, the idea of just having to watch Daddy and her sibling play while she couldn't, was starting to get unbearable. She felt tears, threatening to leak out. Her breathing became more sporadic as the pot slowly boiled over.

"Lass, ye be alright?" A voice asked and she turned around to see a worried Foxy looking at her, why wasn't he hidden? Did he come out, just to check on her? Great, now she was useless _and_ burden.

More tears threatened to come out of her eyes, despite her protests.

"Ye be upset because ye cannot walk to yer hiding place?" He asked her, she shakily nodded. Foxy had a thoughtful expression on his face before it brightened up as if he had a genius idea. But was that idea?

He approached her and hugged her, the movement taking her off guard. But that _wasn't even close to what happened next_. Gathering up his strength, he pulled her off the ground as started to walk towards somewhere, with dumbstruck Mary in his arms.

Where was he taking her? She had to wonder as Foxy moved with relative ease around the rooms, Mary's face was a bright shade of red, unlike the times' Daddy carried her, which she just found fun.

She felt embarrassed as Foxy carried her, she didn't know why either. It was just a family member, she shouldn't be embarrassed!

Foxy stopped at the purple, stare patterned, curtains, and pulled them aside with one arm while holding Mary in the other. Mary was just wowed by his strength, what does he do every day that made him _this_ strong!?

He placed Mary down on one end and sat on the other. The two shared silence for a while lost in their own thoughts.

"Ye be alright, lass?" Foxy asked, Mary looked at him, tears were clearly visible in her eyes. Welp, no point hiding it now.

"N-no." She shakily responded, Foxy got up drew her in for a hug, Mary hugged back as if her life depended on it. She wanted to let out, to scream about how unfair her inability to walk was. But then she'd ruin the game, so she'd bottle it in for now.

Foxy looked at the sobbing Puppet in his arms, he wanted to know what was wrong, what made her sad? But he'd wait his turn, probably best to make sure she was calm before he asked any personal questions.

The pair shared silence, One waiting for the other to calm down, and the other waiting for herself to calm down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready or not, here I come!" He proclaimed as he dashed down the hallways, this reminded him of times where he played hide and seek with his own kids.

He entered party room three and thoroughly observed the room, besides every detail counts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chica had to prevent herself from giggling in nervous anticipation, right now Daddy was in the room she was in and if she wasn't quiet, he was going to catch her!

She watched crouched beneath a chair, Daddy's eye lights scanned the room as he searched. As he walked, Chica started to get more nervous. Every step he took was synchronized with her breathing, she let out a very quiet squeal.

Springtrap's head jerked towards her direction, and she let out an even louder squeal. Welp, she's done for. Springtrap approached the chairs and circled them, "Oh Chica~! Where are you~" He called out.

Strange, did he actually think she'd come out? Not a ch-

She felt her sides being grabbed, and next thing you know she was effortlessly pulled out. She was facing Springtrap once second, and the next she was ensnared in a hug.

"Gotcha my sweet little chicken~." Chica tried her best to stay mad about being caught but eventually, she gave in and hugged back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Looks like Chica's caught." _Foxy thought, peeking out of the curtains. Surveying the situation with faltering interest, after all, he had other things to worry about.

Mary had calmed down and had thanked Foxy for his kindness. And despite her pleas to find her own hiding place, Foxy was adamant about her staying with him, so she begrudgingly complied. She was currently pouting in a corner.

Foxy sighed as he slumped down, "lass, ye be ready to talk yet?" He asked. Mary groaned, still having her back turned.

"I said I'm fine!" She replied, Foxy didn't like how she was acting. This wasn't the person he met when he woke up, however, he was determined to get that person back, and nothing be stopping this young sailor from that!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Freddy and Goldie had teamed up and so far, the duo had been pretty good at being quiet. The commotion Chica's capture had made got to them, Daddy had been able to find her that fast?!

Goldie was a nervous wreck, while Freddy couldn't care less, he was here to have fun not win!

They heard mechanical footsteps, Springtrap was on the move. Goldie forced her self to calm down, while Freddy seemed more interested in who the next person found would be.

Honestly, the duo was like black and white.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie kept himself quiet as he hid in the main stage area, seriously Daddy was soooo close to finding him. To make matters even worse, Chica was helping him!

He quietly peeked out of the curtains, Daddy and Chica had there back turned. He breathed a sigh of relief…. Only to take a step, and attract their attention.

Rivaling sound itself, their heads jerked around and Bonnie hid just as fast, but he knew it was over. "Come out Bunny boy~!" Daddy called out.

"Yeah! Don't be afraid! Daddy doesn't bite!" Great. Chica too. Welp, he was dead. He groaned quietly, but Springtrap's bunny hearing was a sound trap, and no sound escaped. Suddenly he heard footsteps go the other way. He sighed, may-

The next second he saw, he was in Springtrap's arms in a hug. The hug was like a repellent to being mad, and Bonnie joined in. At least he can help Daddy now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary was still upset about not being able to leave, but at least she was interested in the game. She and Foxy were peeking out of the curtain, '_Bonnie's lost as well?!'_ Foxy thought as he watched the scene. He hid behind the curtains and Mary followed after. She was still the biggest thing on his mind, why was she so upset? And she wouldn't say anything about it! It frustrated him so much!

His face suddenly lit up like a light bulb, an idea was in his head. Honestly, he'd have to thank Dad later. A grin spread across his face only to be replaced by a depressed look, containing just the right amount of hurt.

"M-Mary, why do you hate me so much?" Within less than a second, Mary turned to stare at him with an utterly dumbfounded expression.

"W-wha? No! I don't hate you!" She responded in record time, her face was still dumb with shock.

"T-then, why are you hiding things from me?" He asked Mary, stuttered as she tried to come up with a response, she looked like someone who was asked a question they should be able to answer but can't

She sighed, then looked him in the eye.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet, but I-," her voice started to crack, "I don't hate you, I never can." Mary started to edge closer to tears.

Foxy's eyes went wide with the realization that his grand plan, didn't exactly work the way he wanted it too. He tackles hugged her, catching her off guard.

"Listen to me, Mary." He looked the stunned Puppet straight in the eye. "It was just a prank okay, I don't think you hate me at all." Mary's eyes showed relief and happiness…. Only to switch to a steel melting glare.

"Why did you do that?!" She demanded. Keeping her voice low was becoming very difficult, given her anger. Foxy broke the hung and whimpered back in surprise. "You all most made me cry!" She glared at him for ten more seconds before she realized what she was doing. "O-oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you!" He pulled her in for a hug yet again, and she hugged back like her life depended on it.

Foxy took a deep breath, as he himself resisted the urge to cry. Dang, it! His stupid prank only made things worse! He hoped he could calm Mary and himself down in time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goldie felt her entire body tense as she heard the footsteps, Freddy seemed generally uninterested as he heard them come closer, as if he'd seen better.

The parts and service room was quite the small place, and one mistake and boom!

Game Over.

Goldie started curling up into a ball, desperately trying to stay calm and prevent any noise from being made, while Freddy just acted like it's a regular Tuesday.

Then, Springtrap went quiet, no noise could be heard, Goldie was still tense and Freddy was more or less confused, wh-

STOMP!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Goldie screamed in fright, Freddy jerked up and made himself visible from his hiding place under the table. So Daddy's strategy was startling them huh? Well played Daddy, well played.

"Come out my two cuddly teddy bears~!" Freddy and Goldie (for once in a lifetime) had the same reaction. Their faces turned red and burned in embarrassment. Not long after they were both cuddled against Daddy's chest, Freddy hugged back instantly, getting over the embarrassment while Goldie took a bit longer, but then hugged back.

When they hug broke they all smirked, "4 down, 2 to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foxy was still hugging Mary, offering her the most comfort he could. Mary hugged back, enjoying the warmth of her bro's grip.

Foxy's ears perked up as the commotion traveled to them, "It's just us left in the game." He whispered Mary, nodded in understanding, before smiling.

"Looks like we're the best hiders!" Foxy chuckled and patted her on the head. She buried her head in Foxy's soft fur and rested.

It won't be long now, will it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Springtrap stood outside Pirates cove, grinning. The kids he found were behind them, closing in on another one of them, they smiled as well.

The game was in the climax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foxy and Mary anxiously turned their heads as their siblings teased them from beyond the curtains, looks like they've been discovered.

"Come on now!" Chica playfully whined, "Daddy doesn't bite! He hugs instead!"

"Don't you want to feel his love?" Bonnie asked.

"Come on, My sweet little fox and puppet~" They both felt their faces burn as Daddy teased them, but then the noise stopped.

"A-are the gone?" Mary questioned, next second you know the current flung open and Daddy rushed into the room, both of them let out a startled scream.

Springtrap and the others rush up to them and tackle hug the living daylights out of them, soon the family would all be hugging each other, happy.

Springtrap was right, their one big happy family!

**Author's note: My gosh, this took forever! This is the last one, for now, I want to work on my other stories. Speaking about my other stories, feel free to check them out! Well till next time, bye!**


End file.
